Bath
by xxTragediesOfSinsxx
Summary: A story where a certain prince accidentally came upon a princess who was bathing.


**Rein's screaming a lot in here.**

The floor exploded. Rein stood up in alarm, her towel wrapped around her body. She waited. What was going to come out? She heard coughing and the smoke cleared out, letting her see a... boy.. Who had dirty blonde hair and soft red eyes.

There was a pause.

The boy blinked, not moving in his tracks.

And..

A shriek was heard throughout the bathroom.

 _How did it come to this?_ Rein wondered.

* * *

Rein stretched her arms, "I'm tired from all that studying." She put a hand over her mouth, and yawned. Rein suddenly frowned, "Where's that fishy smell coming from?" She sniffed herself and made a disgusted face. "Oh my god,"

Rein groaned and stood up from her seat. She opened her closet and, grabbed her clothes and towel, and closed her closet. She made her way to the _Royal Bathroom._ She used to call the bathroom as... that, when she was a kid. It's like a hot spring but it's different. It's LARGER than it. It could fit 20 people. Or 30.

On the way, she met no signs of life. It was already near midnight and everyone was sleeping. Except for her, she was studying. Rein was studying since she have an exam next week, and you have to pass. Rein met her twin sister on the way though. "Hey," Fine greeted. She yawned, "You're going to take a bath right now? Okay. Good. Go to sleep as soon as you can though. It's bad for your skin if you stay up too late." Fine walked away from Rein, not waiting for answers, like how Rein would always do to Fine, when she was caught staying up too late by Rein.

As Rein got in the bath, she smiled in relief. "Finally," She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing in the bath. "Baths... What would you do without them?" Rein scoffed. "Then we all would stink like a dead horse. Cologne won't even help. Baths are the best." For what felt like minutes, Rein decided to leave the bathroom and-

 _BOOM_

The floor exploded. Rein stood up in alarm, her towel wrapped around her body. She waited. What was going to come out? She heard coughing and the smoke cleared out, letting her see a... boy.. Who had dirty blonde hair and soft red eyes.

There was a pause.

The boy blinked, not moving in his tracks.

And..

A shriek was heard throughout the bathroom.

"Hello, young lady. May I ask where I am? Oh, I think it's already obvious."

 _"OH MY GOD!"_

"That's a wonderful scream. Ever wanted to starr on a horror movie? Did you train before? Oh, actually, were you a voice actor or an actress?"

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

"That scream really sent shivers to me, I felt like I had a heart attack."

 _"DAMMIT! I HAVE NOTHING IN ME BUT A TOWEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

"It's like all of my organs have stopped functioning, am I already dead?"

 _"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM! GOD! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHERE YOU ARE?"_

"It seems my lungs have stopped working. I can't breath."

" _HOLY CRAP! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THREW A THING ON YOU TO KNOCK YOU OUT?"_

"If it comes to it, can someone prepare a grave for me? I would like a peaceful funeral."

 _"GET OUT!"_

* * *

Bright didn't know how he got in this country. Most importantly, how did he got in the Sunny Kingdom? And out of all places, the most embarrassing place, the bathroom? Did God abandoned Bright's pure desires and hopes?

 **Actually, I think he felt horny by seeing that blue haired princess.**

 _Shut up._ Bright scolded. _Who are you?_

 **I am you. Your inner self!**

 _How ironic._

 **Oh yes yes. How** _ **ironic.**_

 _Good, now, shut up, I need my peace._

Sometimes, people like Bright, can't stay too nice all the time. There are times where they lose their patience. One mustn't stay good, all the time. "I'm sorry for that," Bright apologized. "I swear, it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to... see you in that form."

Rein blushed at the memory, she had changed clothes. Her usual clothes, she didn't liked to wear her night clothes in front of a prince. A good-looking one at that. Scratch that, he's handsome. "N—No," Rein stammered. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it. I apologize for my unladylike manners though."

Bright shook his head. "I don't really mind, it's quite refreshing to see something like that other than being formal." He lowered his head and avoided eye contact. "I was going to turn away from you, but I couldn't." Bright chuckled a bit. "You were... dazzling. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You're like a star, who persistently refuses to stop shining."

 _Oh my, what?_

 _Hold on.._

 _He sounded like he proposed._

 _To._

 _Me._

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

"I... don't mean that in any inappropriate way though." Bright said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Really.. I don't mind." Rein said, rubbing her ear. Rein tends to do that a lot when she's embarrassed. "Um... May I ask what's your name? My name is Rein Soleil. Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom." She laughed a bit before continuing. "I'm not your ordinary princess though. I've been called the un-princesslike princess ever since the beginning of the Mysterious Star with my twin."

"My name's Bright. Prince Bright Diamond of the Jewelry Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Rein.. Although our encounter was a bit awkward." He smiled. "I heard rumors of you, Princess Rein." Bright looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry to do this to you. But, I must leave now." He stood up. "I'll see you soon, Princess Rein." He bowed and was about leave.

"W—wait!" Rein yelled out, standing up from her seat. "Um, you can call me Rein!"

Bright blinked. Rein stiffened, _oh no, did I move a little too fast? What if he thinks I'm being a nuisance for_ — Bright softly smiled at Rein, making Rein heartbeat grew faster and stopped the negative thoughts she was thinking. "You can also call me, Bright." He took a deep breath. "Rein."

 _Oh my god._

 _OH._

 _MY._

 _GOD._

 _He said that with emotion._

 _He freaking said that with emotion!_

 _I_ — _I_ —

"Y—yes!" Rein squeaked. "B—Bright.. See you..." Before leaving, Bright gave Rein one last smile and left.

 _Crap, I experienced love at first sight.. How cliché..._


End file.
